


Forgot To Laugh

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Em todos os momentos vergonhosos de sua vida, em todos os momentos em que ele sentiu-se humilhado, ela estava ali, para rir dele, para divertir-se às suas custas.Astoria Greengrass era a princesa da Slytherin, e o que Draco Malfoy mais queria era arrancar o seu sorriso debochado de seu rosto, fazer com que a sua pose superior sumisse, e as pessoas parassem de chama-la assim.Ele era o príncipe da Slytherin, e ela não era a sua princesa.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Forgot To Laugh

Draco Malfoy não conseguia entender, e isso já estava o incomodando mais do que deveria. Ele não falava com Astoria Greengrass, embora ela fosse irmã de sua amiga, Daphne, e a princesa da Slytherin. No entanto, todas as vezes em que ele passava alguma vergonha, ela parecia sempre estar lá, pronta para dar aquela risada debochada, ou aquele olhar superior. Típicos de uma Slytherin, exceto que Draco odiava se sentir inferior, seja para uma garota ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Ele era o príncipe, ele quem deveria ser superior, ele quem deveria zombar das pessoas, não o contrário.

**Why you gotta treat me like a bimbo**

**_(Por que você me trata como um idiota?)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando Potter (sempre o Potter) recusou a sua amizade no trem, ela estava ali.**

— Está olhando o quê, pirralha? — o seu eu de 11 anos perguntou, irritado.

— A sua cara de trouxa! — ela respondeu, risonha.

Ela parecia ter visto a discussão de longe, não era como se ele tivesse fechado a porta da cabine, para começo de conversa.

— Pena que eu não pedi a sua opinião! — Draco disse, arrogantemente, esbarrando propositalmente no ombro dela, ao passar pelo corredor.

— Cuidado, Malfoy! Não vai querer esbarrar no ombro de alguma sangue ruim por aí! — ela disse.

— Nenhum sangue ruim teria um jeito tão arrogante quanto o seu — ele retrucou.

Crabbe e Goyle apenas faziam cara feia para a garotinha, sem se mover. Naquela época, Draco achava muito legal ter os dois como os seus guarda-costas pessoais. Com o passar do tempo, ele começou a perceber que não era tão legal assim.

**You're sweet like a Reese's Pieces**

**_(Você é doce como Reese's Pieces)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando o seu plano deu errado, e Potter entrou para o time (ainda ganhou uma vassoura nova!), ela estava lá.**

— Essa é a sua cara normal, ou Potter te superou novamente? — Astoria apareceu, sorrindo debochadamente, de um corredor qualquer.

— Potter? Me superar? — ele gargalhou.

— Sim, te superar — ela disse, normalmente — Não deve ser tão difícil assim, afinal de contas...

— Deve ser mesmo difícil é ser ofuscada pela própria irmã — Draco parou de caminhar, olhando maliciosamente para ela — Daphne é linda, já você...

— Eu sou a princesa da Slytherin, não sabia? — ela disse — Daphne é apenas uma primeiranista bonita. Quem sabe se ela vai continuar assim pelos próximos anos? A beleza se perde...

— E um título também — ele retrucou — Princesas ficam com os príncipes.

— Jamais ficaria com você, Malfoy — ela disse, fazendo cara de nojo.

— Mas, quem ficar, será uma princesa — ele disse, dando um sorriso arrogante, antes de se afastar.

— Uma sapa, você quer dizer... — ele ouviu-a murmurar, mas fingiu não escutar.

**If you go, you're a joke**

**_(Se você for, você é uma piada)_ ** **  
** **I forgot to laugh**

**_(Que eu esqueci de rir)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando Draco entrou para o time, e perdeu humilhantemente para Potter, ela estava lá.**

— Jogo difícil, Malfoy? — a garota de 12 anos perguntou, sorrindo tão arrogantemente quanto no ano anterior.

— Jogos podem ser perdidos ou ganhados — ele deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar.

— Sim, mas você foi ridículo — ela riu, com gosto — Por Merlin, Malfoy! O pomo estava na sua frente! Eu sabia que você era um idiota, mas não tanto!

— Saia da minha frente! — ele ordenou, impaciente.

— Não sou um de seus lacaios. Esqueceu-se? Princesa da Slytherin — ela deu um sorriso debochado, virando de costas para ele.

— Terei o prazer de arrancar-lhe esse título... — ele murmurou.

**So if you're saying, "Peace back"**

**_(Então se você está dizendo, "Paz, tchau")_ ** **  
** **You're so over me**

**_(Como se tivesse me superado completamente)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando descobriram que Potter era ofidioglota, e assumiram que ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin, ela estava lá.**

Era um desejo idiota, querer ser o herdeiro, mas Draco ficou muito irritado pelo fato de que Potter, mais uma vez, recebia créditos por algo que não fez.

— Eu acho que já sei qual é o seu problema! — Astoria aproximou-se, fazendo uma expressão de surpresa.

— Não enche, Greengrass — o olhar do loiro mantinha-se na entrada do salão comunal, pensativo pelo modo como Crabbe e Goyle estiveram agindo, o jornal ainda jogado ao lado.

— Você precisa de óculos. É por isso que Potter tem mais sucesso do que você — ela disse, fazendo uma expressão bem profissional.

— Algum motivo especial para vir implicar comigo hoje? — perguntou Draco, sem se abalar.

— Que você deixou dois estranhos entrarem no salão comunal, e nem percebeu — ela revirou os olhos.

— Não deixei nenhum estranho entrar aqui! — ele levantou-se, indignado — Sou tão perfeito, que precisa arrumar uma desculpa para me odiar? Seu pai não te ensinou que mentir é feio?

— Não, ele me ensinou que poção polyjuice é muito eficiente para enganar babacas que não sabem de ninguém além deles próprios — Astoria replicou, displicente.

— Você parece a Granger, versão sangue pura — ele debochou.

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito, quando viu o rosto da garota ficar rubro.

— Se ser como a sangue ruim da Granger significa ser superior a acéfalos como você, então pode até ser — ela cuspiu, antes de sair andando, deixando o loiro incrédulo para trás.

Isso fez com que ele esquecesse completamente as suspeitas da garota sobre o fato de que Crabbe e Goyle não eram, realmente, eles.

**Think that you're funny**

**_(Acho que você é engraçado)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando os dementors entraram no trem, ela estava lá.**

— Ai, graças a Merlin! — ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, tentando recuperar-se daquele frio de congelar os ossos.

O trem já estava com as luzes acesas, e andando.

— Potter desmaiou — ele riu, recuperando-se, Crabbe e Goyle o acompanharam — Que babaca!

— E você quase mijou. Acho que já sabemos o que é mais humilhante! — foi quando ele percebeu que Greengrass estava sentada ao seu lado.

Quando ela chegou? Ele não tinha ideia.

— Princesas não deveriam usar uma linguagem mais... Agradável? — ele perguntou.

— E príncipes deveriam ser corajosos! — ela comentou.

Seu sarcasmo habitual não era tanto, já que também estava assustada pelos dementors. Apesar disso, Draco preferiu não comentar isso.

**You make it so easy**

**_(Você faz parecer tão fácil)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando ele resolveu brincar com o hipogrifo, ela estava lá.**

— Draquinho, está doendo? — Pansy não parava de importuná-lo, mas era legal ter uma garota satisfazendo a todos os seus pedidos.

— Draquinho — repetiu Astoria, fazendo voz de bebê.

Mais tarde, ouvir essa voz faria com que o loiro tivesse um calafrio, pois lembrava perfeitamente a sua tia, Bellatrix Lestrange, e não era algo bonito de se lembrar ou ouvir.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Pansy, fazendo cara feia (mais feia do que ela já tinha).

— Saiba que o seu querido Draquinho foi quem provocou esse “machucado” — disse Astoria, apertando o braço dele com tanta força, que a dor inexistente começou a tornar-se real — Ops!

— Saia já daqui! — Pansy irritou-se, levantando-se de seu lugar, ao lado da maca, onde ele estava deitado.

— Não basta os lacaios, tem sempre que se ter o cachorro real — ela sorriu, arrogantemente, e isso fez com que até Daphne tentasse disfarçar sua risada em uma tosse — Sonha com os hipogrifos, Draquinho!

Ela saiu, deixando a Pansy bufando.

— Controle a sua irmã! — ela ordenou a Daphne.

— Eu não mexo com ela, ela não mexe comigo — a loira deu de ombros, olhando para as unhas perfeitamente alinhadas e pintadas — É um lance de irmãs.

**You'll be crawling on your knees**

**_(Você vai voltar rastejando de joelhos)_ **

**Quando ele recebeu o soco da Granger, ela estava lá.**

— Façam alguma coisa, seus idiotas! Está doendo! — Draco esfregava o nariz, já no salão comunal, reclamando da dor de ter o seu nariz quebrado.

— Quem te socou? Preciso dar um prêmio para essa pessoa! — Astoria surgiu, sorrindo enormemente, ao ver o estrago.

— Mesmo se fosse uma sangue ruim? — ele retrucou, se arrependendo em seguida.

— Você levou um soco da Granger? — ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula — Cara, você levou um soco de uma sangue ruim!

— Cale a boca, sua intrépida! — ele levantou-se, irritado, quase que esquecendo o latejar do nariz.

— E você sabe o que isso significa? — a morena cruzou os braços, sorrindo debochada.

— Que você não teme a nada, e isso é idiota. Você deveria temer um pouco mais por si mesma — ele disse, ameaçador.

— Tenho medo de coisas que, realmente, vão me fazer mal na vida. Você? Você é o “príncipe”, e a realeza nunca suja as suas mãos. Manda os seus lacaios o fazerem.

Ela indicou Crabbe e Goyle com a cabeça, antes de girar nos calcanhares, deixando-o, como sempre, com a palavra na boca.

**When I read your face it's like a screen door**

**_(Quando eu leio seu rosto ele é como uma porta aberta)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando ele foi transformado em furão, ela estava lá.**

— O furão e a buldogue — dizia Astoria, na biblioteca — O casal perfeito.

Ele não respondeu, fingindo estar concentrado em seu livro de feitiços.

— Com certeza, o par perfeito para o baile de fim de ano — ela continuou, pegando alguns livros das estantes.

— E a princesa da Slytherin já tem um plebeu a quem acompanhar? — ele perguntou, a voz arrastada pelo tédio.

— Talvez a princesa esteja melhor só — ela retrucou.

— Nenhum digno de sua companhia — ele completou.

— Exatamente! — ela concordou com a cabeça.

Draco levantou-se, fechando o livro.

— Aproveite a festa sozinha, então! — ele saiu da biblioteca, deixando-a, pela primeira vez, com a palavra na boca.

**You're more like a jockey**

**_(Você é mais como um pato)_ ** **  
** **Or a cute little bunny**

**_(Ou um coelhinho fofinho)_ **

**Quando o Inquisitorial Squad foi criado...**

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Draco perguntou, irritado.

— Sem dramas, Draco! — foi Daphne quem disse, revirando os olhos — A professora Umbridge nos chamou aqui. Logo, ela deve chegar.

Astoria levantou a sobrancelha, sem sorrir, encostando o seu ombro na parede de pedra do corredor vazio e escuro.

— Acredite, eu preferia estar fazendo coisas mais importantes do que estar aqui! — a morena retrucou.

— Fazendo escova no cabelo? — ele debochou.

— Eu não preciso disso, Malfoy. Ao contrário de você! Qual a tinta que usa? — ela deu uma risada seca.

Passos se aproximaram, e eles ficaram quietos. Nesse silêncio, Draco percebeu em como Astoria tinha mudado. Não só fisicamente, mas também no jeito de ser. Ela sempre andava com o sorriso debochado, e olhar superior. Agora, era como se ela sequer notasse a sua existência. De certa forma, isso o incomodava, muito mais do que ele pensou que faria.

Era divertido implicar com a Greengrass.

**Know you're leaving here empty handed**

**_(Saiba que você está saindo de mãos vazias)_ ** **  
  
**

**Quando ele conseguiu que as fotocópias Weasley e Potter fossem expulsos do time...**

— Eles têm bem merecido — Draco comemorava, bebendo um gole de butterbeer.

— Por quê? Por que ofenderam a sua mãe? — perguntou Astoria, olhando quietamente para a sua caneca — Você quem começou.

— Draquinho só disse a verdade — Pansy foi na defesa do loiro.

— Desculpe, Parkinson, eu não entendo “latim” — a morena disse, sem desviar o olhar — Gostaria de falar com formas de inteligência. Não que Malfoy tenha grande inteligência...

— Asty, dê um tempo — Daphne pediu, sorrindo quase que imperceptivelmente (exceto, é claro, para os Slytherin).

A morena apenas deu de ombros, pegando a caneca para tomar um gole.

— Vou tomar um ar — declarou Draco, deixando a caneca em cima da mesa — Não me siga, Pansy.

No mesmo instante, a garota fez um biquinho, irritada.

— Ei! Onde você vai? — Pansy pulou, quando viu Astoria levantando-se.

— Descobrir qual cabaré você trabalha — retrucou a garota, sem paciência.

Draco ficou caminhando pelos corredores, sendo integrantes do IS, não perderia pontos por isso. E, se perdesse, teria como vingar-se.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, vendo Astoria aproximando-se.

— Você se importa com a sua mãe, mas está preocupado demais em tentar agradar ao seu pai, que não presta — ela disse, rapidamente — Você ainda pode voltar atrás, Malfoy.

Ela virou-se, para voltar ao salão.

— Está enganada, Greengrass — ele disse, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos, sem se importar se ela estaria escutando ou não — O caminho que segui não tem mais volta, e faz muito tempo.

**I can see right through your heart's window**

**_(Eu consigo ver através dele, seu coração é uma janela)_ **

**Quando ele tornou-se Death Eater, mais do que nunca, desejou que ela não estivesse ali.**

— Hoje temos novos recrutas — Draco sentia-se incapaz de olhar para o homem — Draco, Astoria, venham até aqui!

Eles obedeceram, mesmo que seus cérebros gritassem para que permanecessem sentados.

— Estendam os braços! — o homem, com expressões ofídicas, ordenou, mais uma vez.

A dor de ter a marca negra era intensa, e a última coisa que Draco queria era que ela estivesse conhecendo aquela sensação.

— Draco, você é jovem, astuto, e um aluno não formado. Você terá uma missão muito importante. Se você conseguir completá-la, será bem recompensado — disse Voldemort — Se falhar... Já sabe o que acontecerá.

Assim que a reunião terminou, Narcisa tentou falar com o filho, mas ele isolou-se rapidamente de todos.

— Eu entendo... — Astoria tentou conversar com ele, através da porta do seu quarto.

— Não! Você não entende! — Draco gritou, quebrando alguma coisa de dentro do quarto — O meu pai foi preso, estou sendo castigado por culpa dele. Se eu falhar... Se eu falhar, minha mãe morre.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentando-se no chão, com as costas encostadas na parede.

**'Cause I got my own life**

**_(Porque eu recuperei minha vida)_ ** ****  
  


**Quando ele fugiu.**

Todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. Ninguém esperava que, depois da guerra, um Death Eater assumido tivesse coragem de voltar para Hogwarts.

— Malfoy!

Ele parou, sem vontade, entre as pessoas da estação King’s Cross, e esperou que a voz o alcançasse.

— Parece que estará livre de Potter durante esse ano — Astoria chegou ao lado dele, sorrindo ironicamente (parecia ser o único jeito que ela sabia sorrir).

— Ele livrou a mim e minha mãe do julgamento — ele murmurou, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

— Sei disso! — ela jogou o cabelo para trás — Não importa o quão arrependidos estejamos, não terá como mudarmos completamente.

— Você não fazia nada de mais! — ele retrucou.

— Não! Só chamava a Granger de sangue ruim — ela deu de ombros, o sarcasmo claro em sua voz — E tenho uma tatuagem impossível de ser retirada no braço.

— A minha sumiu — ele mostrou a cicatriz do braço.

— As pessoas sabem o que tinha aí — observou Astoria, puxando a mala para mais perto de si — Ser Slytherin já deve ser considerado algum pecado.

— Nada mudou. Já éramos odiados antes — ele tentou fingir que nada disso lhe afetava.

— Toda realeza sofre altos e baixos — ela tentou brincar, lembrando-lhe de como se implicavam antigamente.

— Eu odiava quando você ria de mim — ele disse.

— Eu sei! — ela deu um sorriso debochado — Era divertido.

O apito do trem soou, e eles subiram rapidamente, ignorando a multidão de pessoas e olhares ao redor deles.

— Acostume-se! Vai ter mais gente nos enfrentando do que tendo medo — ela comentou, enquanto fechava a porta da cabine.

— Pelo menos, não terá Potter para me infernizar — ele disse, olhando para a janela.

Normalmente, eles estariam no final do trem, onde o pessoal da Slytherin costumava ficar. No entanto, eles não sabiam mais em quem se podia confiar. As coisas tinham mudado...

— Eu não acho que tudo tenha mudado — Astoria sentou-se em sua frente, olhando para as unhas — Continuaremos odiando os sangues ruins, só não falaremos mais isso em voz alta. E teremos que aprender a conviver com eles.

— Eles esperam que nós esqueçamos tudo o que aprendemos — disse Draco, vendo como o trem começava a andar.

— É fácil para eles falarem. Só... Ignore!

Draco fixou o seu olhar na morena, sorrindo de lado.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, percebendo a sua expressão.

— Uns seis anos atrás, eu queria que você sumisse da minha vida — ele comentou.

— Eu sei disso! — ela disse, sem parecer se importar.

— Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você. Você me entende, você me aceita como eu sou... Não está querendo me mudar, como o resto do mundo — ele disse.

— Digo o mesmo — ela deixou escapar um sorriso suave — Estamos no mesmo barco, Malfoy. Isso já era meio que previsto... O príncipe e a princesa da Slytherin.

O sorriso dele aumentou, e ele olhou para a porta da cabine, que tremeu com o movimento do trem.

— Não espere que eu vá te beijar agora, Greengrass — ele disse.

— Ah! Não! — ela riu, escorregando no banco — Isso não seria uma atitude nada sua.

**And you're just a punch line**

**_(E você é apenas uma piada)_ **


End file.
